Major's Daughter
by guardianranger
Summary: Jasper discovers he has a human daughter who is a hybrid. Yes! All of the Cullens are vampires-Alice isn't jasper mate in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Alison:Part I

Summary: Alison James is the daughter to major Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen. She beholds many secrets-one that her mom-was human before being killed by Maria-her dad's maker. Alison is human with vampire genes in her form.

Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen holds a huge property with his siblings-he is the 3 person in the house hold without a mate. Forgotten to mention he's a vampire.

Emmett Cullen-Vampire

Rosalie Hale-Human

Edward Cullen-Vampire

Bella Swan-Human

Peter Whitlock-Vampire-He his mated to Charlotte they knew Jasper before meeting with the Cullens.

Alice Cullen-Felix Volturi.

Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen

Jane-

Alex

Demitri Volturi-he's mates to alison James.

Seth Clearwater-

Jacob Black

Kim-Jared

Paul-Rosie

Quil-Claire

It was 3 months ago this epsiode had happen.

Alison was running for her life-away from Maria 2nd in commanding officers-she didn't mean to kill her. It just happen was so angry she was being captived-after her mom was killed by Maria.

"Come back here"shouted the other vampires.

Alison thinking to herself. "Come on we can go another mile"whispered Alison.

(On the huge property) Where several servants were working in the yard.

Major Jasper Cullen-and Major Peter Whitlock-he didn't want to change the last name. Where discussing something on the front porch.

Suddenly every heads were listening to a scream.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill you"shouted Alison screaming for her life.

Emmett,Seth,Edward,Jasper and Peter raced to the screaming.

2 seconds later saw the fighting

There were 8 vampires surround a young girl-who looks like 10 yrs old.

"You killed our maker-shall die"answered the vampire-#2

"I didn't mean too"answered Alison.

"Too bad,your going to die like Holly"answered-vampire #5

Jasper frozed at the mention of Holly's name being said.

Peter saw Jasper frozed. "Jasper"answered Peter.

Peter knew who Holly was to Jasper-his girlfriend of 3 years.

Holly she just left-didn't leave any thing left for Jasper to find her anywhere.

"You killed my mom"shouted Alison taking a swing at the vampires.

"Holly was in the way-protecting you from Maria. Our maker discovered who your daddy was"answered the 2nd commander.

"Let her go"answered several voices.

8 vampires turned saw the Cullens standing there.

"Uh! Oh"answered the several voices.

2nd commander looks at his fellow comrades. "what are you waiting for? Get them"shouted the commander.

Only 4 of the vampires surrendered to the cullens.

2 of them were killed

other 2 escaped.

Alison was brought into the house-well she was carried-legs gave out.

Rosalie,Alice,Bella and Charlotte met their mates inside the house.

Rosalie hissed at the guys. "Who is this?"hissed Rosalie.

"Rosalie"answered Emmett.

Jasper sighs to himself. "Alison is my daughter,Holly her mom-was killed by Maria my maker"answered jasper.

Gasps could be heard.

"Vampires reproduce-how can Holly maintain having to bear a child-usually humans will die in child birth"answered Carlisle.

Peter looks at Jasper for support.

Charlotte spoke up. "Holly was a witch and vampire,she has human DNA-and vampire genes into her"answered Charlotte.

"Holly probably used a spell to maintian her vampire genes"answered Peter.

Esme,Bella,Alice and Rosalie were curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been over 6 months since Alison James currently residing with her biological father-Jasper Whitlock Hale-no he's not with Alice Cullen.

Mates:

Alice Cullen-Felix

Rosalie Hale-Emmett Cullen

Edward Cullen-Isabella Swan

Carlisle Cullen-Esme

Demitri-(Alison) one of her singers

Peter Whitlock-Charlotte-his fiance

The guys were hunting right in Canada.

Rosalie, Alice,Charlotte and Isabella were warned about having parties at the mansion.

Alison was minding her own business

Rosalie at first doesn't like Alison, hissed at her. "Do not think your going to get away with it"hissed Rosalie.

Alison ignores Rosalie-walking away from her aunt.

Isabella had one of her friends over

Hell went loose on Alison.

Charlotte smacks Jessica across the face. "Demitri-take Alison upstairs"answered Charlotte.

Alison clinging to one of her singers.

Esme was furious at Rosalie and Isabella-she couldn't do anything to the girls. "Both of you are grounded until your mates come back from hunting"answered Esme.

3 days later

Alison refusing to budge out of her private bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been over 3 months, still Alison was clinging to Demitri Volturi-she wouldn't even eat with the rest of the Cullen Clan in the dinning room.

Lets say the guys weren't happy in learning while they were away there was a party at the mansion.

Alison was over looking outside of the window in the kitchen working on a puzzle.

Servants were watching closely didn't mind having company while working to prepare lunch and dinner.

Private conversations in the office that Peter and Jasper share together.

"How are we gonna deal with girls about their punishment?"asked Peter.

Jasper not sure what to do with Alison, he knows she has nightmares at night.

Emmett, Carlisle, Seth, Felix and Edward were sitting on the couch.

"It was only Isabella and Rosalie who had friends over, they were warned not to have them at the house"answered Seth who was eating an apple.

"Rosalie was mean to Alison"answered Felix.

Jasper turns towards Felix.

"Charlotte had Demitri take Alison upstairs"answered Esme who was sitting there.

Peter nods his head-great thinking for Charlotte.

"Isabella was the one who invited Jessica over in the first place"answered Seth.

(Isabella and Rosalie)

were in great trouble.

Rosalie knew she shouldn't have taunted Alison.

Isabella didn't really care about what was going to happen to her. All she care about was being a vampire.

"We shall all talk about punishments together at the dinning room at dinner"answered Jasper.

Others nodded their heads.

"What should we do about Alison, she's not gonna want to eat with us?"asked Carlisle.

"We aren't gonna force our niece to anything"answered Emmett.

6 hrs later

Demitri and Charlotte had coated Alison to come to the dinner table tonight.

"Sweetie! Uncle Peter and I will make sure nothing is wrong during dinner"answered Charlotte.

"Alison you can sit on my lap at dinner"answered Demitri.

Yawning a little bit.

25 minutes later

Almost everyone was seated down for dinner.

Alec and Jane were there also, they had arrived 4 days ago.

Jasper was seated at one end of the table with Carlisle at the other end-with Esme next to him.

Demitri arrives with Alison in his arms-sits down at the table.

Coughing.

"Demitri! Alison can sit down in her own chair"answered Isabella.

Jasper saw Alison clinging to Demitri for support, he signs. Slowly pushes his chair out from the table. "Alison!"answered Jasper kneeling down to his daughter's level.

Alison shaking.

Jasper slowly takes Alison in his arms-he turns towards the others still at the table. "Dinner will be late"answered Jasper leaving the dining room.

Whispers could be heard.

"Gee! Why do we have to wait?"groaned Isabella again.

Rosalie kicks at Isabella to shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jasper was in his private office with Alison who he was trying to calm down.

Alison clinging to Jasper.

"Sweetie, I'm here"whispered Jasper.

Alison laying her head down on his shoulders.

5 minutes later

Came back to the table.

Jasper sits down in his chair.

Demitri offers to take Alison.

"Alison! Do you want to go to Demitri or stay here?'asked Jasper.

Alison sits on Jasper's lap during dinner time.

Rosalie says something out loud. "I will take any punishment for taunting Alison"answered Rosalie.

Jasper looks up from giving Alison a sip of juice. "Good! Since it was Isabella Swan who had this friend over without permission-both of you will be punish by every male in this estate"answered Jasper.

Gasps could be heard.

"You can't be serious?"yelled Isabella standing up from the table.

Edward pulls his fiance back to her sit.

"I mean Carlisle, Peter, Edward,Emmett and I will be the ones punishing the two of you alone"answered Jasper.

"What are their punishments?"asked Alex.

"Rosalie will get 15 lashes by the 5 of us and Isabella will be getting 20 from the 5 of us"answered Peter.

"What about Alison isn't she going to be punish?"asked Isabella.

Charlotte and Demitri take Alison upstairs.

"I will be the one who punished my daughter in private, it's none of your damn business"snapped Jasper.

6 days later

Rosalie was laid down on her stomach on the bed.

Underwear was kept on-for the first two punishing her.

Carlisle and Edward.

By the 4th person doing the lashing across her nude bum-she was crying.

Isabella was the worst.

Crying all through the punishment.

3 days later

Alison slowly came towards Jasper who was in his office working on papers.

Peter happen to be in the office with Jasper.

"Alison! What's wrong?"asked Jasper.

"I do not think it's right"answered Alison.

"What's not right?"asked Peter.

Demitri appears out of nowhere. "Jasper! Alison wants you to spank her"answered Demitri.

"Alison"answered Jasper.

Alison had raced out of the office.

"She has to drink, went upstairs to her room"answered Demitri.

2 hrs later

Alison had gotten her wished-after begging Jasper to spank her.

Jasper didn't want to spank his daughter.

underwear was kept on through.

"Alison"answered Jasper.

Trying to comfort his daughter.

Who was crying now.

"Go away"cried Alison.

Jasper leaves the bedroom.

Peter and Charlotte knew that Jasper was spanking Alison in private.

Jasper slowly makes his way towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Jasper! We know what happen, Demitri told us"answered Charlotte.

"How's our niece doing?"asked Peter.

Jasper groans into his hands. "Not good, she will not let me touch her"answered Jasper.

"Alison thinks it wasn't fair the Isabella and Rosalie gotten punish not her"answered Charlotte.

8 hrs later

Everyone at the dinner table.

"Where's Alison?"asked Esme.

"In the kitchen"answered a servant.

"Why! Isn't our niece in the dinning room?"answered Emmett.

"Alison is sitting on a pillow in the kitchen eating her dinner"answered Felix.

"She refused to eat in the dinning room"answered Peter.

Seeing Alice, Rosalie, Isabella weren't in the house.


End file.
